


A Nest of My Own

by Dinolad



Series: Hold Me Through The Night [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, made up stuff about fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Robbie is sent to play with the kids while Sportacus is off doing...something





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Crimson_hope
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Sportacus had showed up in Robbie’s lair around lunchtime. He had been coming by more often, at least once a day to insure he was eating, checking in on him, or to try and drag him out of his lair. The longer he went in its dark, safe depths the less he wanted to leave. But Sportacus insisted he see the sun. Play with the kids who grew more worried the longer he’d went without pulling one of his little stunts. It’d been almost three weeks. Two since he yelled at them. He’d go out and sit quietly. The kids tried not to stare. Tried not to upset him. Which only had the adverse effect. He was doing pretty well at keeping it in though. He only snapped twice since then. And not nearly as bad as it had been with Pinky.

It wasn’t really the fact that Sportacus was there. It was more that he wanted him to go out with the kids himself. Sportacus was planning something and he thought he was being sneaky about it. It made it hard not to play along. Sportacus’ big dopy smile. His horrible acting. Robbie allowed himself to be ushered to the ladder. He stopped, smirk on his face, and asked,

“What will you be doing? In my bunker? All alone?” Sportacus’ smile fell slightly. Robbie didn’t mean to upset him. He just wanted to tease. But Robbie wasn’t good at anything. Unless messing up counted. He had to fix this because Sportacus was still standing there, staring. “Let me guess. You’re trying to get me to bond with the brats?” That did it. Sportacus smiled again, chuckling.

“You got me. But they’re not brats Robbie. They really like you.”

“Right, right. Okay. I’m going.” Robbie leaned in and pecked Sportacus on the lips. A nice dusting of pink covered the elf’s cheeks. Robbie appreciated it a moment before climbing up. Sportacus appreciating Robbie’s other end.

~~~~~~

Robbie had thought hanging out with the brats was going to be horrible but it wasn’t. They had picked out an activity with him in mind and soon they had a giant cake with all sorts of things sticking out of it. No ‘sportscandy’ in site. They gathered around the television with their pieces and watched a movie. It was a kid’s movie but Robbie didn’t mind. It didn’t have anything in it that would bother him like some of the stuff that came on when he watched TV in his lair. Nothing to send him into a panic. Nothing to remind him. Just bright colors and happy singing. He endured it.

Most of the kids kept their distance, like they had been told not to touch him. He tried not to think of that. But Stephanie, the pink one, had sat right next to him on the floor. She seemed determined to make him feel welcomed. Or maybe forgiven. She tried to strike up conversations with him and he actually tried to follow along. Only out of guilt. Not because he was starting to like her.

The Cookie boy wasn’t bad. It had been his idea to shove candy on top of the cake. The others seemed put off at first but after they notice Robbie’s excitement at the idea they all followed suit. Stinky said it was his idea. Robbie really didn’t like that kid. He tried to tell himself it had nothing to do with him running over Sportacus, twice, but it probably did.

Pixel and Trixie he liked. Pixel always had good questions even if he did ask too many. He didn’t think Sportacus would like what he discussed with Trixie but he wasn’t here. So it was okay. She was a sneaky one and he could appreciate that. She’d grow into a great villain giving the right influences. Pixel could be her sidekick. Robbie smiled to himself. He noticed Stephanie smiling up at him so he stopped.

“What.” He asked.

“Nothing…I just like having you here is all.” Stephanie smiled. “I know Sportacus and you have gotten close and I want to get to know you better. I mean, that’s not really new. But I have more of a reason now. I just…I don’t want you to think I hate you. Because you yelled that time. Sportacus said you’ve been stressed out.”

“Right…” Robbie shoved a large piece of cake in his mouth. He went back to staring at the colorful characters on the screen in front of him. He didn’t want to talk about this. He wanted to go back to the blissful fuzz he had been feeling moments before.

“He didn’t really explain why, even though I asked, I really wanted to help…” She seemed to be waiting for something. Robbie observed her out of the corner of his eye. “If you did need help I’m here.”

“Kid. You’re missing your movie.” Right. He was feeling really uncomfortable now. Sportacus better finish with whatever it was he was doing so he could go home. He tried to keep his breathing even but he was painfully aware of it now and couldn’t tell if it was normal. He shoved more cake into his mouth. He couldn’t really taste it but it gave him an excuse if she decided to ask why his breathing was off. “So.” He began after he swallowed. He tried to go for a slow, calm, nonchalant tone. “When is Sportacus joining us? You said he’d be here for dinner?”

“Yes! He’ll be here around five.” Oh God it was three now. What was he going to do? “Why do you miss him?” Yes.

“No. I’m just trying to figure out how much more time I have to spend alone with you brats.” Stephanie smiled up at him.

“Okay Robbie.” She turned back to the movie, thank God.

~~~~~~~

Robbie clung to Sportacus when he came through the door. His long arms wrapping around his middle.

“Robbie!” The shorter man put his hand on the one that was currently on his abdomen. “Did you enjoy yourself?” Sportacus was a little worried by Robbie’s public display of affection. He was a very clingy man but he has a feeling that the assault is the reason he doesn’t liked to be touched in public. And here he was clinging to him. Sportacus looked at the kids who all either looked confused or amused. He laced their fingers together. “You guys didn’t break my boyfriend now did you?” 

“We made cake!” Ziggy yelled.

“And we talked about computers and robots!” Pixel smiled.

“And watched movies.” Trixie added, deciding to leave out any words of wisdom Robbie had bestowed upon her.

“And I made dinner.” Stingy said.

“We all made dinner.” Stephanie corrected. “Why is Robbie not talking?” And he wasn’t. He said stayed quit the whole time, having moved behind Sportacus, leaning his weight on his back.

“He’s probably a little drained. Some people get energized by being around others but there are also people that get tired and prefer to spend more time alone.” The kids seemed to accept this answer. Sportacus figured it was partially true but he wasn’t sure if other things where playing a part.

Robbie slowly let go of him just as Sportacus was starting to worry that it was a bad idea to send him out to be with the kids by himself. Robbie left their hands linked together. Sportacus tried to fight the flush he could feel heating his cheeks. He looked over at Robbie who looked calm. That wasn’t fair. Robbie noticed him. He must have been able to read his look because he gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand.

“The brats made me cook vegetables for you. You better be grateful.” Robbie said.

“Oh I am.” The elf laughed, swinging their arms. He felt light inside, now that Robbie was here, holding his hand and talking.

~~~~~

They headed back to the bunker, Robbie cradled in Sportacus’ arms, the night clear and warm. Robbie had tired out way before he arrived and had assured Sportacus that that was all. He did talk a bit during dinner with Trixie and Pixel. Sportacus liked seeing him get along with the kids. It warmed his heart.

By the time they were down in the lair Robbie was dozing lightly. Sportacus righted him, gently putting him on his feet, and waited.

“Sportacus,” Robbie whined, eyes still closed. “Why didn’t you put me in my chair?”

“Robbie. Open your eyes.” The elf chuckled.

Robbie did. And he stared at the mattress lying in front of him on the floor. It was covered in blankets and pillows in shades of purple and dark blue. There were even a few stuffed animals here and there.

“Your brother sent me a scary letter. Apparently you’re fae. According to him I’m an idiot for not noticing. We’ll I did some research and found that apparently you nest. Which I guess is why you two tend to cuddle and also why your brother travels with so much. You don’t have a nest which might be why it’s so hard for you to sleep. So I thought I could help. I don’t want to over step my bounds. I know we’re just boyfriends and not…but I figured you’d want the help since you haven’t done it yourself. But yes. Your brother insisted that I help you feel safe and he frankly scares me, but I would be happy to help. He doesn’t have to threaten me…You can let him know that. If you think it would help.”

“It wouldn’t.” Robbie absentmindedly responded. He was still staring and it was starting to make Sportacus nervous. His stomach doing little flips. Normally the only other person that would build a nest for you other than family was a mate. In many cultures presenting a next was a large step in that direction. He didn’t mean it to be that way. But if Robbie was interested Sportacus wouldn’t oppose. He just wanted the man to be comfortable.

“So. Do you like it?” Sportacus asked when he couldn’t stand it any longer.

“…It’s perfect.” Robbie looked over at him, a deep red coloring his face, then back at the nest.

“Oh. Good then.” Robbie took his shoes off and walked over to the matters, gently lowering himself onto it. It was rather large. Which didn’t help any implications. Sportacus was hoping he’d get to sleep in it with Robbie. If not now then maybe one day. He stood there watching Robbie pick threw the pillows and examining the stuff toys. After a few minutes he looked up at Sportacus, holding a purple and gold dog in his arms, and asked,

“Aren’t you going to come in?” They were both bright red, trying to ignore what this could mean. Sportacus step forward only to stop suddenly when Robbie yelled. “Wait!” Sportacus heart beat fast against his chest. Did Robbie not want him? “Your shoes you daft elf.” Oh. Sportacus let out a shaky laugh and jumped out of his boots. “Much better.” Robbie said, patting the space next to him where he had cleared some blankets. He was slowly making a wall around them.

Sportacus settled in next to Robbie, breathing a sigh of relief. He leaned his head on Robbie’s shoulder glad that the taller man seemed to be flinching less at least around him and in his lair.  
“I’m glad you like it.” Robbie shifted and leaned his weight onto Sportacus, pushing him down.

“The stuff toys were a nice touch. Did Glanni tell you what type of sheets and fabric to buy because this is the good stuff?” Sportacus laughed, shifting Robbie slightly so he could lie on his back, giving his tall lanky boyfriend more room to spread across him. He was nice and warm and Sportacus wanted to touch as much of him as he could.  
“No. I had gone to a bunch of different stores and talked to a bunch of different people. I didn’t want help.” Robbie seemed to consider this a moment then decided to start brushing his fingers through the elf’s hair, throwing his hat out of the nest.

“You? Did this? All by yourself?” He asked skeptically.

“Well the kids distracted you. And Pixel helped me order some stuff online. Also any advice I got from the store clerks.”

“But you didn’t just go and take the easy way out and ask my brother?”

“No.” Robbie leaned in close to his face.

“And you did this for me?” Sportacus felt his face heating again but he couldn’t look away from Robbie’s gray eyes.

“Yes.” Something clicked into place in Robbie’s face. He couldn’t tell what but the man just smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you.” Robbie said, wiggling down Sportacus until he could rest his head on the elf’s chest. Sportacus pulled a blanket over them and Robbie hugged the dog, trying to be discreet when he put his thumb in his mouth. Sportacus smiled, letting his fingers run through Robbie’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Robbie realized that Sportacus understood that he basically proposed to him but also that he wasn’t quite ready for that or to be called out on it. Also I decided to give Robbie a break. He is getting more comfortable but that does not mean that there won’t be bumps in the road to come. Also I didn’t feel like looking up fae stuff so the thing about nesting I just made up so don’t quote me on that.


End file.
